Le pays des neiges
by Love-Nutella
Summary: Le pays de la neige n’est pas pour les frileux, nos héros exécutent une mission et se font surprendre par le paysage. SasukeXNaruto


Auteur : Love-Nutella

Disclamers: Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Monsieur Masashi Kishimoto. Les paysages sortent de mon imagination, mais le pays existe réellement dans la carte du monde de nos petits ninjas.

Rating: T par pur précaution.

Résumé : Le pays de la neige n'est pas pour les frileux, nos héros exécutent une mission et se font surprendre par le paysage. Un couple se formera, en presque toute innocence ! SasukeXNaruto, parce que j'adore ce couple.

P.s: Ma première fic', je me fiche que vous soyez indulgent ou pas, mais ne soyez pas cassant formulez vos mots pour qu'ils me poussent à écrire mieux au lieu de m'enfoncer. Si vous aimez pas du tout et que c'est juste l'histoire pas ma façon d'écrire pas la peine de me le faire remarquer ou alors vous n'avez pas vraiment aimer l'histoire mais vous avez quand même aimer la façon d'écrire ... Chacun ses goûts . Les personnes qui la trouvent un t'en soit peu intéressante n'hésitez pas !

P.s(2): Désolée pour les fautes !

--------------------------------------------------------------

Tout autour d'eux, le paysage était blanc. La vallée était recouverte d'une neige d'une blancheur irréprochable. On se serait cru dans un rêve de Noël où l'on peut observer, s'amuser dans cette neige sans avoir froid même si on est en pyjama. Pour eux ce n'étaient pas un rêve mais la réalité. Tous les quatre sentaient le vent glacial emportant la neige en abondance sur eux, traversant leur cape qui ne retenaient quasiment pas la neige et la grêle. Un univers glacé les entouraient et les surprenaient. Avec le minimum de contraste que le ciel et la neige offraient à leurs vues, on pouvait distinguer la chaîne de montagne et une forêt blanche qui se trouvait a quelques kilomètres de leur position actuelle.

- J'y crois pas ! On y arrivera jamais avec toute cette neige !

- Mais si, on va y arriver Sakura ! Il faut toujours avoir espoir ! Répliqua notre optimiste en tenue orange.

- Mouaif, j'y crois pas vraiment. Répondit Sakura d'un ton septique.

- D'accord avec Sakura, lacha un brun.

Sasuke, même s'il n'avait pas dit un mot de la mission, ne surpris pas ses coéquipiers. Le silence était son ami et ne le quittait que très rarement. Mais avec le temps il avait appris à le laissait quelque peu de coté quand il était avec son équipe composé de deux ''personnes'' beaucoup trop bavardes à son goût, mais tout de même attachantes. C'est peut être justement cela qui les rendaient attachantes. Dans cette équipe, ils étaient totalement opposés les uns des autres, ce qui les réunissaient . Là où l'un n'exerçait pas, l'autre le complétait. Particulièrement pour Sasuke et Naruto. C'est donc, peu à peu, à chaque fois qu'il retrouvait son équipe, qu'il laissait son ami derrière jusqu'à ce qu'il les quittent. Les autres avaient appris à le connaître et à le comprendre dans un certain sens.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, on y est presque. Leur répondit Kakashi avant de repartir en courant suivit de Sasuke.

-Hé mais attendez ! Hurlèrent en cœur Sakura et Naruto.

**OoO**

- Waouh, souffla Naruto.

Après avoir avancé dans le brouillard neigeux sans même se perdent, la chaîne de montagnes et la forêt se dressaient devant eux. Chaque montagne semblait de taille imposante formant la meilleure frontière que l'on puisse espérer. Ils pouvaient apercevoir certains sapins qui n'étaient pas totalement recouverts de neige, ainsi que plusieurs éléments qui signifiaient qu'elles étaient peuplés de forêts. Avec les sapins comme guide ils pouvaient observer le progression de la montagne en face d'eux. Cachée pas la forêt, elle semblait monter progressivement et lentement au début, mais on pouvait dire qu'a une certaine hauteur elle montait en flèche.

- On va monter la colline. A un moment on devrait arriver sur une route, on ira à gauche et on arrivera dans une brèche de de la montagne où il y a le contrôle du pays, c'est la seule entrée possible. Arrivés là bas on aura finit la mission.

- Génial !!!

- Naruto, je veux que tu te taises pendant qu'on contourne la montagne, je ne tiens pas à me faire engloutir sous une avalanche.

- Heu … d'accord.

Par l'abondance de végétation dans la forêt, ils étaient protégés du vent et de la grêle. Ils enlevèrent leur capuches et observèrent, tout en marchant, le paysage qui leur était offert. La neige avait recouvert le sol et les branches des sapins. Ils étaient disposé de façon totalement désordonnée n'offrant pas de chemin ou de piste a suivre. C'est donc avec peine qu'ils avançaient dans la neige en pente.

Ils arrivèrent dans une clairière de forme ronde, pas trop en pente, tous ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Un bruit se fit entendre alors qu'ils avançaient dans la clairière. Le bruit en question ne pouvait pas être animal, c'était une personne qui l'avait produit, la façon dont le craquement s'était produit prouvait que c'était une maladresse commise. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, dos à dos, formant un cercle. Comme rien ne se passait, ils se déplacèrent, chacun de leur coté, afin de trouver l'origine du bruit. Rien n'était à signaler autour de la clairière.

- On va se disperser, Sakura tu viens avec moi, Sasuke et Naruto vous partez par là, annonça Kakashi en pointant le lieu où devait aller le blond et le brun.

Ni Sasuke, ni Naruto ne protestèrent et partirent presque immédiatement. Surprise Sakura eu un temps de stupéfaction, de deux secondes environ avant que Kakashi ne l'a rappelle à l'ordre.

Les deux coéquipiers avançaient rapidement dans la neige plus profonde que précèdement en utilisant leurs chakras pour ne pas tomber dedans. C'était comme si ils marchaient sur l'eau, ne laissant que de légères marques dans la neige blanche.

Personnes en vue pour le moment et plus aucun bruit anormal, ils arrivèrent dans une clairière beaucoup plus petite que la précédente et totalement droite. Au milieu de la clairière ils remarquèrent qu'ils pouvaient voir le haut de la montagne, c'est alors qu'ils les aperçervèrent au milieu d'une - sûrement - imposante clairière en hauteur.

Ils étaient au nombre de quatre tous en gris, c'étaient sûrement des ninjas d'Oto. Les ninjas étaient en train de s'occuper de quelque chose sur la montagne, cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Une explosion les firent sursauter. Apparemment, ils avaient posés des explosifs sur la montagne, vers la droite. Après cette surprise leur visages prirent une mine choquée, c'était par là qu'étaient partis leur sensei et leur coéquipière.

- On dégage ! cria Sasuke.

Trop tard, a peine ils avaient reposés les yeux sur l'endroit où les ninjas étaient, ils virent une explosion. Une chute de neige imposante se dirigeait vers eux a une vitesse fulgurante. Pris de vitesse, les deux ninjas se firent engloutir dedans.

**OoO**

L'avalanche était finie, elle avait recouvert tous les arbres de là où se trouvaient les garçons.

- Katon, Ryuuka no jutsu !

Un immense dragon de feu fit fondre la neige en un grand tunnel penché, pas trop rigide, c'est pourquoi il sortit de la neige loin de l'endroit où il avait été créé. Le dragon sortit de la neige et s'évapora presque immédiatement, quelques secondes après Sasuke sortit du tunnel avec Naruto inconscient sur son dos.

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où s'abriter. Ils étaient beaucoup plus haut dans la montagne qu'il y a deux minutes, ils avaient dû dépasser la route dont leur avaient parlés Kakashi. Il restait tout de même quelques arbres autour d'eux. Sasuke regarda autour de lui et vit à sa gauche ce qui avait l'air d'une grotte mais il n'en était pas sûr, avec le vent et la neige qui arrivaient dans cette direction, sa vue était très troublée.

Il n'avait rien à perdre et s'y dirigea. Il en eu du mal. Mais c'était bel et bien une grotte.

- Katon, Ryuuka no justu !

Il lança le justu et découvrit que cette grotte avait un habitant qui fut réveillé en pleine hibernation par sa technique. Il se recula et un énorme ours brun sortit l'air féroce et ce qui indiquait qu'il n'était pas vraiment de bonne humeur. Sasuke recula encore et déposa Naruto contre la paroi près de l'entrée de la grotte.

L'ours s'était avancé et mis sur ses deux pattes arrières, il n'en était que plus imposant.

Il grogna a en faire trembler la montagne, Sasuke admettait que c'était un ours assez balèze.

Il avait cependant l'avantage d'être beaucoup plus rapide et plus petit. L'ours attaqua en premier, en se laissant tomber sur ses deux pattes en donnant un puissant coup de patte avant. Sasuke évita. Il se décala à gauche de la bête et fit passer un shuriken relié à un fil à travers ses jambes, les pattes se rapprochaient et firent tomber l'ours brun. Sasuke se repositionna devant l'ours qui gesticulait pour se libérer. Il recula et sortit un grand shuriken et le pointa en direction de l'ours qui à sa plus grande surprise avait presque réussit à se libérer. Sasuke ne perdit pas de temps et lança le shuriken.

Malheureusement l'ours avait réussit à se défaire des fils avant que le shuriken ne l'atteigne. Il le toucha à l'épaule ce qui fit encore plus enrager l'animal.

L'animal faisait peur, la rage se voyait sur sa tête et fit reculer quelque peu Sasuke. L'ours n'était pas loin de lui et Sasuke ne savait toujours pas quoi faire. Si il le rattachait, ça ne servirait pas à grand-chose. Il chercha une solution, mais rien ne lui venait a l'esprit

_Tu sais Sasuke, ce qui rend un ninja plus fort c'est le fait qu'il soit imprévisible je crois. _

Cette toute petite pensée traversa d'un seul coup son esprit, il regarda Naruto qui était inconscient. Il avait raison sur ce point, être imprévisible, c'était une des meilleures qualités qu'un ninja puisse avoir. Il fit alors une chose qui ne lui ressemble pas en temps normal, il tente le tout pour le tout.

Sasuke qui avait continué de reculer pendant sa réflexion se trouvait à présent au bord d'une falaise, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Il n'avait plus le choix.

L'ours toujours dressé devant lui avait les pattes écartés, Sasuke en profita et se jeta dans l'écartement. Pendant sa feinte, il fit passer un shuriken, attaché à un fil à la fois résistant et tranchant, à chaque patte de l'ours en les faisant s'enrouler chacun autour de sa prisonnière. Passé en dessous de l'ours, il tira de tout ses forces. Les pattes traînés en arrière et meurtries par les fils, l'ours tomba dans un cris déchirant.

Sasuke ressortit un grand shuriken de son sac, cette fois il ne le manquerai pas. Il sauta et abatti le shuriken sur l'ours qui répandit rapidement son sang sur la neige blanche.

Sasuke récupéra les armes qu'il pouvait et partit vers la grotte du défunt ours.

Quand il arriva devant, Naruto était à moitié recouvert de neige. Son teint était beaucoup plus pâle que d'habitude. A peine qu'il l'u vu il se jeta sur lui et l' enmena à l'intérieur de la grotte, à l'abri du vent froid et de la neige. A l'intérieur, il constata dans quel état se trouvait Naruto. Il était congelé et tremblait comme une feuille sous le vent violent. Il lui fallait rapidement une source de chaleur. Sasuke jeta des coups d'yeux autour de lui dans l'espoir de trouver du bois, ça ne servait à rien d'essayer dehors tout était enneigé. Mais apparemment la chance lui souriait, dans un angle de la grotte se trouvait des branches et des brindilles. Aussitôt vu, aussitôt prises, il posa Naruto, qu'il tenait toujours dans ses bras, à un angle de parois, assez loin de l'entrée pour que le feu le réchauffe bien, alla chercher le bois et le disposa près de son coéquipier et souffla dans un murmure.

-Katon Ryuuka no justu.

Les branches et brindilles prirent feu et donnèrent un feu crépitant. Ceci fait Sasuke partit dehors furtivement et alla chercher des branches pour faire un perchoir au dessus du feu. Une fois le perchoir installé, il enleva ses affaires mouillées, ses chaussures, sa veste et le tee-shirt que sa cape n'avait pas pu protéger et les plaça sur le perchoir. Malgré le fait que Naruto soit près du feu, le blond tremblait presque toujours autant. Ses vêtements semblaient être beaucoup plus trempés que les siens. Il déglutit et entreprit de le dévêtir.

Avec beaucoup de délicatesse, il le souleva, fit passer sa cape au dessus de lui et constata l'état de ses vêtements. Le pantalons était gorgé d'eau ainsi que les chaussures et le bas de sa veste et de son tee-shirt également. Il rougit un petit peu et se décida à commencer à enlever les chaussures.

Le voir dormir comme ça le gênaît au plus haut point car le brun n'était pas insensible au petit blond. Son visage ressemblait à celui d'un ange , ses cheveux mouillés retombaient des deux cotés de son visage et sur. Il était vraiment mignon. Au fur et à mesure qu'il le déshabillait il rougissait de plus en plus. Une fois finit, Sasuke ressemblait à une belle tomate rouge. Voir Naruto avec seulement un caleçon faisait battre son cœur dans sa poitrine tellement fort qu'il croyait que ses côtes exploseraient avec son cœur. Il positionna Naruto dans une position allongée à côté du feu, se détourna et pendit les vêtements du blond avec les siens.

Une fois tout cela fait, il alla s'asseoir contre la paroi, devant Naruto qui le séparait du feu. Celui-ci avait arrêté de trembler et dormait paisiblement, une respiration calme soulevait le haut de son corps dans un rythme régulier. Sasuke le regarda dormir.

**OoO**

Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient là et il s'en fichait. Il ne savait pas non plus depuis combien de temps il le regardait. Sasuke n'avait détourné les yeux que rarement de Naruto. Comme ça il pouvait l'observer autant qu'il le voulait, en temps normal il se contrôlait même si quelque fois son regard restait trop longtemps posé sur le blond, personne n'avait jamais remarqué et sûrement pas le concerné. Il était trop naïf et obnubilé par Sakura pour le remarqué.

Naruto bougea en poussant un grognement, sortant Sasuke de son état presque lunaire. Les yeux de Naruto se plissèrent et il étira ses bras au dessus de sa tête ce qui souleva son torse. Il poussa un long grognement puis se releva, s'appuyant ses bras en arrière par rapport à son corps. Il croisa le regard de Sasuke qui le regardait de façon bizarre.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Hum ?

Sasuke qui l'avait observer se réveiller de cette façon était à moitié retourner dans son état lunaire, ce qui l'étonna en entendant la voix de son coéquipiers qui le ramena une fois pour toute sur Terre. Il se sentait gêner, Naruto avait vu son regard mais non il ne pouvait pas avoir compris c'était pas possible.

- J'me disais que t'été bruyant même quand tu te dors.

C'était un mensonge bien sûr, le blond n'avait fait aucun bruit cependant Naruto gonfla ses joues et fronça ses sourcils, le tout lui donnait un visage d'enfant de 5 ans donc 9 ans de moins que son age normal.

- Quoi?

- Mais t'es méchant !

- Depuis quand je suis gentil ?

Tout ceci n'était qu'un jeu entre eux que chacun appréciait particulièrement.

- Maiis … na je boude!

- Gamin.

- Ouais et alors? Toi t'es qu'un bloc de glace.

- Ah ouais?

Sasuke avait levé un sourcil et Naruto s'était décalé et s'était assis a côté de Sasuke sur la paroi remarquant ainsi sa tenue et celle du brun. Du rouge lui montait aux joues et baissa les yeux vers ses pieds. Sasuke remarqua sa rougeur et commença soudainement a s'inquiéter.

- Oh hé ! Naruto?

Sasuke avait approché son visage et l'avait placé juste en dessus de celui du blond. Naruto surpris de le voir aussi près sursauta le faisant rougir encore plus. Sasuke posa sa main sur le front de Naruto et sur le sien. Il n'avait pas de fièvre alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait? Ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'être rouge à par quand il était en colère et là il ne semblait pas l'être.

Naruto de son côté était déjà gêné alors la proximité du visage du brun n'arrangeait rien. Sasuke était face a lui, il pouvait aisément voir son torse clair et quelque peu musclé, son visage posé, ses mains qui le tenait par les épaules et qui le forçait à plonger son regard dans celui encre de l'Uchiwa .

- Naruto ?

En apparence, personne n'aurait remarqué que l'uchiwa avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix, mais malheureusement - heureusement- pour le brun, Naruto remarqua ce tout petit changement de ton mais ne fit aucun commentaire, il était beaucoup trop troublé.

- Ou-oui?

- T'es sur que ça va?

- Ou-u-u-ais ouais.

- T'en donnes pas l'air.

- A-ah ah bon?

Naruto réussit à détourner les yeux de son coéquipiers et fixa un angle de la grotte sur sa droite. Pendant que Naruto essayait de paraître un peu mieux, Sasuke se redit compte de la proximité qu'il y avait entre lui et Naruto. Il s'en écarta comme si il avait été brûlé par quelque chose. Mais il recula trop fort, si bien qu'il se retrouva juste au ras du feu dont la chaleur et le proximité lui déstabilisèrent l'équilibre. Il poussa un cri d'étonnement et de surprise faible mais suffisant pour alerter son coéquipier qui se releva et lui attrapa directement la main, sans se poser de question, et le tira vers lui.

Par la force avec laquelle Naruto tira Sasuke, ce dernier perdit encore plus l'équilibre et entraîna Naruto dans sa chute. Naruto se décala rapidement le haut de son corps vers sa gauche pour ne pas prendre la paroi en pleine tête. Sasuke qui ne pouvait rien faire d'autre suivit le mouvement, il eut tout de même un reflex de tendre les bras de chaque côté de son coéquipier. Désormais Sasuke avait les jambes allongées sur Naruto, une entre et une sur sa gauche à lui.

Tout deux avaient fermés les yeux pendant la chute, donc quand Sasuke ouvrit les yeux, il trouva une vue plus que jolie, elle était magnifique. Il voyait Naruto sous lui, ses cheveux étaient collés sur son front par la sueur et le feu produisait des reflets qui ne faisaient que l'embellir. Les yeux crispés et fermés par la chute, son visage quel que peu relevé vers lui. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte, et ses lèvres qui semblaient l'appeler le donnèrent encore un peu plus chaud.

Son regard se détacha néanmoins de sa bouche quand le propriétaire en émit une sorte de gémissement, faisant redoubler encore sa chaleur et fit battre son cœur comme un marteau dans sa poitrine. Il releva le regard pour tomber sur deux océans éclairés par le soleil.

Naruto le regardait avec tellement d'émotions à la fois. Surprise, incompréhension, gêne, et ce qui ressemblait à de la supplication et du désir … Il devait sûrement rêver. Le blond rougit encore plus.

Naruto avait aussi le cœur qui tambourinait dans son torse, il avait sentit Sasuke sur lui et redoutait d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'en connaissait pas la cause mais il avait peur. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, il vit les deux yeux encres regardait sa bouche, qui malgré lui émit un son de supplication, pas si vraiment involontaire que ça. Quand ses yeux qui le fascinait remontèrent vers les siens, il sentit de la gêne et rougit tellement qu'il devait ressembler à un coquelicot. Mais contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt, il ne détourna pas son regard.

Le regard de Sasuke étaient l'élément qui le troublait le plus mais il y avait aussi en grande partie son visage où les flammes du feu flottaient et lui donnaient un air moins pâle qu'à l'habitude. Les yeux eux-mêmes de Sasuke semblaient lui laissaient des flammes qui réchauffait son corps bien au dessus de la température normale d'un être humain.

Sasuke était en plein trouble. Cela ne pouvait pas arriver. Il était encore dans un de ses magnifiques rêves où le blond lui appartenait, mais bizarrement il ne se souvenait pas s'être endormit. Mais cela ne pouvait être qu'un rêve, rien d'autre. Il décida alors de se lâcher, c'était son rêve, le seul endroit où le blond lui appartenait, il en profiterai.

Naruto perçut le changement de regard du brun, avant il était troublé, vague, perdu. A présent, il le regardait avec tendresse, désir et passion.

Sasuke s'appuya sur ses mains qui étaient toujours chacune d'un côté de Naruto et d'installa en califourchon sur ce dernier. Il pose ses mains sur le torse de l'autre, et commença à le caresser doucement.

Naruto déglutit difficilement, devenant de plus en plus rouge. Cette sensation lui plaisait énormément, et en profita un maximum. Fermant les yeux pour mieux sentir ses doigts, releva légèrement le torse pour avoir un contact plus fort …

Sasuke sentit ce léger soulèvement du torse du blond. Il devenait de plus en plus fasciné par ses mouvements, qui étaient presque innocents … presque.

Naruto sentit une nouvelle pression sur son torse qui fit redescendre quelque peu celui-ci. Il sentit alors un souffle chaud chatouiller ses lèvres pendant un instant. On lui laissait le choix, si il en avait envie, il pouvait tout stopper. Mais il n'en avait aucune, mais aucune envie.

Sasuke laissa tomber ses lèvres sur celle du blond. Juste un tout petit effleurement, rien de plus. Mais Naruto ne l'entendais pas de cette oreille, à peine le baiser s'était rompu qu'en commençait un autre.

Sasuke ferma les yeux, savoura le baiser fruité qu'ils échangeaient en passant ses bras dans le dos de son acolyte, qui lui passa ses bras autour de la nuque de celui-ci.

Au troisième baiser les langues se rencontrèrent et se découvrirent. Quand il fut terminé, les deux garçons prirent un moment de récupération d'oxygène. Tout deux se contemplaient avec des yeux recouvert d'un éclat de désir et de passion.

Les mains de Sasuke commencèrent à lentement caresser le dos du blond qui s'allongea tout simplement sur lui. Il restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce que Naruto relève la tête et offre le plus beau sourire que le brun n'ai jamais vu.

A cet instant il comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais plus se passer de lui. Sa personne entière l'appelait et le fascinait. Sasuke se releva en position assise, entourant toujours de ses bras Naruto qui suivit le mouvement. Leurs visages, à peu près à la même hauteur, se dévoraient. Sasuke vola un baiser papillon à Naruto.

- Je t'aime imbécile, murmura le brun d'une voie douce et amoureuse.

- Moi aussi.

Abasourdit par cette révélation,la réplique était venue toute seule. Le brun resserra son étreinte.

- Attends.

Le blond se retourna, attrapa leurs capes, les tâta pour vérifier qu'elles étaient sèches, força Sasuke à se rallonger et les disposa sur eux. Le brun lui sourit et le fit basculer sur le côté. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi bien et le fait qu'ils soient sur la roche ne les déranger pas du tout, pour chacun la présence de l'autre leur faisaient oublier l'endroit. Un dernier baiser et ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre.

**OoO**

Ils retrouvèrent Kakashi et Sakura le lendemain, finirent leur mission avec un ou deux petits combats au passage et rentrèrent à Konoha. En apparence rien n'avait changé, sauf peut être pour deux personnes qui étaient devenues l'une pour l'autre, le centre de l'univers.

**Fin !**

Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout ! Et désolée pour la fin, elle est un peu bâclée non?

Love-Nutella


End file.
